Tremor
Tremor was a brown garbed ninja and a member of the Black Dragon clan who first appeared in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. He escaped from Special Forces custody during a prison break orchestrated by Kano, to whom he was blindly loyal. Kano assigned him to guard the portal to Outworld and kill any Special Forces agents that may have discovered his whereabouts. Tremor was defeated and killed by Major Jackson Briggs in their encounter. Background Info Tremor was originally planned to be in Mortal Kombat Trilogy at one point, but for unknown reasons was replaced in favor of Rain, who had already appeared in the 16-bit console versions of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Tremor can still be seen in the game's instruction manual, incorrectly labeled as Ermac, depicted as an orange ninja along with Rain's original bio (which he evidently inherited with slight alterations).Mortal Kombat Trilogy instruction booklet. Midway Games, 1996. Both can be seen here. Rumors have persisted for the character's inclusion in the main fighting series of MK games from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance up to Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Despite fan interest in the possibility of him making an appearance in Armageddon, Tremor was confirmed by a Midway representative on the company's official discussion forum as not being present in the game. Tremor had been asked by a number of fans to be a DLC character in Mortal Kombat (2011), but co-creator Ed Boon ruled this out, stating that there were other characters that he would rather have as DLC characters in the game. Despite this, Tremor was added as a playable character during the Challenge Tower in the Playstation Vita version of the game. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Extremely muscular, Tremor is able to create earthquakes in the ground by punching it, similar to Jax. He also has the ability to shoot fireballs and launch stone missiles that petrify an enemy for a few seconds. Signature moves *'Fire Ball': Tremor launches a fireball at his opponent. In Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, Tremor could fire up to three in a single shot. In Mortal Kombat (2011), he can only fire one, it is colored green, and stuns the opponent for a shot time. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Pound': Tremor punches the ground, shaking the arena. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Blast': Tremor throws a spherical projectile at his opponent. (MK 2011) *'Back Breaker': Tremor grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. (MK 2011) Character Relationships Original Timeline *A member of the Black Dragon clan. *Freed from custody along with Jarek, Tasia and No Face by Kano. *Defeated by Jax in MK: Special Forces. Alternate Timeline *A member of the Black Dragon clan. *Escaped from custody to exact revenge on Kano for abandoning him in prison. *Searched for Jax in order to kill him. Trivia *Tremor's playable appearance in the additional Challenge Tower in Mortal Kombat (2011) for the Playstation Vita marks his debut in a fighting Mortal Kombat game, albeit in a limited way. *Tremor was originally going to be orange, but his color was changed to brown to match his earth-based powers. *Despite being of minor importance, Tremor is very popular amongst some fans of the series. *In Mortal Kombat (2011) for the Playstation Vita, Tremor shares his icon with Noob Saibot and his fighting stance with Smoke. **Also, some of his moves (such as the Ground Pound) are taken from Jax to match his earth-based powers. References es:Tremor pt:Tremor ru:Тремор Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters